A bottle of firewhisky
by tinybitofgenius
Summary: Alcohol uncovers the fire Remus keeps hidden for Tonks. Includes flashbacks and flashforwards, between OoTP and TDH. I hope you enjoy it!


"_Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuu_," a jaunty song floated through the rooms at number 12. Tonks could almost hear the grin in Sirius' voice, as the melody entered the long kitchen.  
Molly's head titled up from the steaming frying pan and her warm brown eyes twinkled at Tonks. Her ginger curls bounced as she spoke, "He's in a good mood."  
"At least someone is," said Tonks leaning forward onto the work surface, letting her lilac hair dance in front of her eyes. Butterflies filled her stomach, tonight she knew everyone's eyes were on her. Especially one pair of eyes.  
"Try and give me a smile Tonks," coaxed Molly, bustling over with a plate of sizzling sausages wrapped in bacon. She set them down amongst the trays of other party food. "The birthday girl shouldn't be under the weather."  
"_Happy birthday to Tooooonkss-_" the voice was becoming louder and nearer now.  
POP! The twins apparated into the kitchen.  
"Happy birthday to you!" Fred and George put their heads together and finished Sirius' chant.  
"Oi!" Sirius stuck his head around the doorway. His wild eyes were alight with excitement. "There she is the birthday girl!" He darted forward in a remarkably dog-like fashion, picked her up by her waist and twirled her around, her long lilac hair spreading out like a fan.  
"Watch it Sirius," said Molly sternly, as Tonks' feet flew dangerously close to a tower of shortbread biscuits.  
"You sure girl is the right choice of words Sirius?" Asked George, as Sirius lowered Tonks to the floor.  
"Yeah, the years must be piling on now," said Fred giving Tonks a cheeky wink.  
"For your information ginge, I am 25 today. And not a day over!" She pointed her finger threateningly at them.  
"Go and tell Ron, Harry and Hermione to come down," said Sirius. "The party will be starting in 15 minutes."  
"And not a moment sooner," Tonks muttered under her breath. The twins disapparated, and Molly laid out the last of the food.  
"You did remember to ask Dung to pick up the drinks didn't you Sirius?" Asked Molly, her eyes flashing at him.  
Sirius' eyes wandered to the ceiling and a pink tinge shaded his cheek bones. After a pause he said, "I may have forgotten to ask him." The transition from Sirius' expression of pure excitement to downcast was horrible for Tonks to see.  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'll nip out now and get some, it's no trouble!" Secretly she was very pleased to be able to get out of the house for a bit. She had never been incredibly fond of birthdays, there wasn't much to celebrate, really. But she supposed that any chance to crack open a bottle and sing was taken as quickly as possible nowadays.  
The front door opened and it sounded like it was coming from far away.  
"Anyone home?" Remus' voice sounded weary.  
"Don't take your coat off yet Moony," Sirius called, a sudden glint in his eye.  
"Sirius…?" Tonks said slowly.  
Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. Lupin was standing with one arm in his coat and a puzzled expression on his tired face. A faint smile entered his features when he saw the two of them. Before either Tonks or Remus could say hello, Sirius began talking and pulling Tonks' coat off the stand.  
"I've forgotten the liquor Moony, so you and the birthday girl need to quickly go out and grab some," he spoke in one breath whilst tying her striped scarf around her neck. With one hand on Remus' back and one hand on the door knob, he pushed them both out onto the door step.  
"Remember lots and lots," he winked and shut the door in their faces.  
Tonks loosened the scarf Sirius had almost strangled her with in an attempt to dress her quickly. The sky had turned a dark purple and the first flakes of snow began falling. She felt Remus' eyes on her and she looked up at him.  
"Happy birthday," he said, his chocolate eyes twinkling. His breath came out in small clouds in the ice air.  
"Thank you," she said trying to stop a large smile spreading across her face. She felt a giddiness cover her gently from being in his presence.  
"So it sounds like Sirius wants us to get a few drops of alcohol," he said softly looking down the street with a slight frown on his face. "I know," he said turning back to her.  
He offered her his arm, "shall we?" His voice was as smooth as silk. A delicate shiver ran up her spine. She placed her hand on his arm, he covered her hand with his.

They disapparated in a flurry of snowflakes and appeared again in Hogsmeade. Tonks turned to see The Three Broomsticks.  
"Right, so how many bottles do you think Sirius means by a lot?" Asked Remus, while running his hand through his light brown hair. Snowflakes began gathering on the shoulders of his brown coat.  
"I think he was measuring it in crates rather than bottles," she answered grinning up at him.  
"Ah. I'm already sensing a bad head tomorrow morning," the slight smile on his lips made her legs melt. She giggled at him.  
"Remus darling," a sultry voice came from the doorway of the pub. Madam Rosmerta walked out, her hips swaying provocatively. "I haven't seen you in so long, how are you dear?" Her highlighted hair was piled onto her head, two perfect ringlets framed her made up face.  
"I'm very well thank you Rosie, how are you?" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'm fabulous. My dear Remus, it's been far too long. What can I do for you tonight?" She gazed at Remus with adoring eyes. Tonks frowned slightly.  
"We're looking for a couple of crates of Firewhisky, liquorice vodka, orange beer? Anything alcoholic in bulk really," he was still smiling at her.  
"You came to the right place, I've got plenty. I'll give Martin a shout and he'll bring some up from the basement." She gave him a large smile and staggered back into the pub in her high heels.  
_Rosie?_ Tonks mouthed at him with her eye brows raised. Remus winked at her with the corner of his mouth titled up in a sly smile.  
She loved this side of him. The side so rarely seen by anyone else, the side that was so different to his careful and serious ways. It made her feel so alive.

The bar was lively and warm. Drunken chanting and laughter bounced off the walls. A fire was crackling in the corner, throwing orange shades onto the walls. Tonks stood by the doorway waiting for the drink. Remus gave her a confused look, and motioned for her to sit on one of the plush cushioned stools at the bar.  
"I thought we were supposed to be in a hurry?" She whispered.  
"Are you going to deny me the pleasure of buying you a birthday drink?" He stood very close to her so that she could hear his voice above the boisterous din.  
"I'm not that harsh," she said back, her eyes drifted subconsciously to his soft lips. "Besides, look at you being all sexy with Rosmerta. I've never heard anyone call her Rosie before!"  
"That was sexy was it? Interesting. Well I have talents I never knew I possessed," a cheeky grin stretched across his face. "I just know how to get what I want, she'll give us a very good price for the drinks."  
"Well I was impressed," she smiled back. He sat down on the stool and his long legs were still touching the wooden floor.  
"I'll have 2 warlock specials please," he said to the skinny barman who nodded gruffly.  
"I thought you said a drink Remus, one." She tripped and grabbed onto the chair, it had been a while since her clumsiness had gotten the better of her. He helped her onto the chair with a bemused look on his face, the face you'd pull if you had to pick up a puppy that had fallen off the sofa.  
"One, five, what's the difference? You don't turn 25 everyday Dora," she was inwardly surprised that he remembered how old she was. Surprised, but overwhelmingly pleased.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" As the words fell from her lips she realised how flirty she was becoming, but she couldn't help it. It was so fun and intoxicating to flirt with this winking and grinning Remus Lupin. She guessed he just brought it out in her.  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see how you handled your drink. But I sense that you need something to make you a bit more relaxed about tonight."  
Yet again he had read her like a book. She opened her mouth and then closed it again as the drinks arrived. Two trays of identical drinks were placed in front of them. The glasses ranged in siz,e and the beverages ranged in colour and consistency. A tall thin glass with an acrid green tonic was spitting silver sparks, another transparent mug rippling in an invisible wind. Tonks eyed the small shot glass filled with a black liquid nervously. She knew that liquorice vodka was almost 40% alcohol. Along with the other drinks, she knew her inhibitions would decrease significantly.  
"Which one first?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"Seeing as you've splashed your cash, you choose," she said back.  
"You are feeling kind today," he smiled.  
"You don't turn 25 every day," she quoted him. He shook his head slightly as he smiled.  
He picked up the liquorice vodka shot, "I think this is a good way to start, don't you?"  
"Oh yes Professor," this time she winked at him. She saw an electric spark of surprise shoot through his eyes. This was exciting, it was thrilling.  
They both picked up the shot. "One, two, three," Remus counted down, keeping his eyes locked on hers. The vodka seared her throat and made her eyes water slightly. She felt like her breath should be coming out as smoke.  
"Wowza," she choked slightly. He chuckled, apparently unphased by the strong liquor he had just knocked back.  
"Another," she said slamming her glass back on the table. He smiled broadly.

Tonks wrinkled her nose, she had a sudden pungent whiff of onion, garlic and beer mixed into one. She turned to see a large middle aged wizard with a tankard of beer in one hand, he was clearly drunk. His teeth were brown and his eyes bloodshot and drooping. He gave Tonks a look similar to a starving man looking at a hunk of meat.  
"How are you doin' darlin'?" Tonks' hand instantly closed over the wand inside her sleeve. His face was so close to hers that his breath became very overpowering.  
"I'm fine, thanks," she said, raising her chin and looking him straight in the eye with no expression on her face.  
"You fancy getting' out of 'ere?" His eye twitched slightly, at what she could only guess was a drunken attempt at a wink.  
"I think I'll pass, but I'm flattered," she made to turn back towards Remus, but she felt a hot hand on her shoulder that wrenched her back.  
Suddenly Remus was on his feet. She had forgotten how tall and frightening he could make himself when he wanted to. His face held no expression, yet she could see his jaw clenched.  
"I think she told you she wasn't interested. I don't want to make a scene here, so if you'd kindly move on, that would be great." He spoke in a deadly whisper.  
"I don't remember asking your opinion mate," the man gurgled at Remus, pointing his finger hard into his chest.  
"Well you're going to get it anyway. You've got about 5 seconds to move," he pulled his wand smoothly out of the inside of his coat. Tonks' was taken aback by his cool, yet superior manner.  
The man looked up at Remus, who seemed to have grown another two inches. His lip curved up in a sneer, "I'd watch your tongue if I was you, filthy werewolf." Tonks' eye snapped to Remus' face. His skin had turned white with a slight grey tinge. His eyes settling back into their usual weariness.  
"Leave, now," said Tonks' suddenly finding herself on her feet too. The man turned reluctantly and staggered off into the crowded pub. Tonks looked back at Remus and she could almost hear the blood thundering in his ears. His chest was heaving in anger. She turned to the man and flicked his wand.  
Tonks sat back down on the stool and pulled Remus down onto his.  
"What did you do," he asked, his chest rising and falling.  
"Oh just gave him a bit of his own medicine," a tiny smile crept onto her face. The colour began returning to his cheeks again. Tonks turned to see the drunken man take a swig of his beer bottle and then vomit onto his friend.  
"Just added a little salt to his brew," the smile was spreading now, she couldn't help himself. "Thank you for standing up like that," she felt she had to thank him, it was an incredibly gentlemanly thing for him to do.  
"I'm not going to let people talk to you like that," he said, his eyes clear and serious. She tucked some of her lilac hair behind her ear and smiled gently at him.  
"How's work going then?" He asked, handing her the green tonic. His fingers grazing hers slightly.  
"Stressful as usual, but let's not talk about that. Let's talk about something else," she searched around her head for something to talk about. She felt the alcohol creeping towards her head as they downed the second drink. "When was the last time you got really drunk?"  
"Really drunk?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.  
"Like really hammered," she said.  
"Hmm, I'm not sure I want to tell this story," he said sheepishly. He had never looked more adorable.  
"Do you need some persuading?" She asked, while downing the third drink. When she looked back at him he hadn't taken his drink. His lips parted slightly, then thought otherwise and took his shot.  
"I'll make you a deal."  
"Go on."  
"We take the last two together, and then I'll tell you."  
Tonks picked up the last two drinks on her tray. They counted down and she downed them within seconds of each other. The effect was instantaneous. A warmth spread from her stomach and into her extremities. She bowed her head slightly as the room slid to one side.  
"Tonks," she heard Remus' gentle voice.  
She raised her head and narrowed her eyes to bring his face into focus. It took a couple of moments before she forced her vision to go back to normal.  
"I'm fiiine," she said and heard her voice slur slightly. "Now you have to tell me," she said.  
"Well I'll just say that Sirius and I were dared to lose our clothes and run down his street. Needless to say my crush happened to be walking down the same street." He began blushing profusely.  
Tonks was suddenly overcome by a fit of laughter. The idea of a naked Remus running drunk down the street and bumping into his heart throb was hilarious. She could imagine him being all embarrassed and Sirius beside him howling with laughter.  
"Dora," he said, trying to speak through her laugher, "at least I can hold my drink, unlike someone."  
"I can hold my drink," she said slowly and making sure she formed all the words correctly.  
"Go on, stand up then," that flirty smile was back.  
With a determined look on her face Tonks put one hand on the bar and the other on the edge of her stool. She slid off and expected her legs to be stronger than they were, they bent like twigs. Remus leant forwards and held her around the waist. She felt his chest vibrating as he laughed. He looked down at her, "I was wrong, you can hold your drink," his voice dripping with sarcasm. The rough material of his coat felt wonderful under her finger tips and the alcohol made his eyes burn.  
"I think it's time we got back," Tonks nodded.  
They thanked Madam Rosmerta for the drinks, Remus tapped the crates of alcohol and they disappeared to Grimmauld Place. When they stepped outside the cold hit her like a brick wall.  
"Well that has certainly cleared my head," she said. It was like putting your head into a bucket of water.  
"That's a shame," he said holding out his arm for her.  
"Why?" She asked taking it.  
"Because it's unfair how lovely you are when you're drunk." And they disapparated to the door step of number 12.  
As the world rushed back to her as she swayed slightly on the door step, her heart began to thud uncontrollably.  
He looked down at her, "before we go in, I just wanted to give you this."  
His face was illuminated by the street lights, but his eyes shone in the darkness. He was leaning down towards her, her breathing began to accelerate. He pressed his soft lips to her cheek. His skin lingering against hers, "Happy birthday Dora." His breath was warm against her ear and her insides melted.

Suddenly the door swung open.  
"I thought I heard you," said Sirius, a party hat sat lopsided on top of his shaggy hair. "Come on in, the party is in full swing."  
"We brought alcohol," said Remus displaying the crates.  
"Excellent Moony, I was starting to think I'd have to start fermenting some grapes the time it took for you two to come back." Then he winked at Remus.  
Remus extended his arm for Tonks to enter first. Sirius had been busy in the 15 minutes before the party had started. Streamers and paper chains hung from the ceiling and chandeliers. A huge 'Happy Birthday' banner hung above the stairs, and everyone was walking around in party hats that Tonks was sure Sirius had made everyone promise to wear.  
Arthur and Bill were walking past the doorway when they spotted her.  
"She's here!" Shouted Bill into the living room.  
"Thanks a bunch Bill," Tonks said to him and everyone emerged from the living room and kitchen. Sirius had invited everyone. There was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Bill, Mundungnus, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle and Sturgis Podmore.

"Happy birthday!" They all cheered, and Tonks felt a warm blush entering her cheeks. It really was lovely to see everyone here to celebrate her birthday. She felt Remus smiling beside her.  
Bill walked over and kissed her on the cheek, "happy birthday clumsy," he said smiling at her.  
"Thanks Bill," she said smiling back.  
"So how come you're late to your own birthday party, eh?"  
"Remus and I went to get boos because Sirius forgot, then we had a couple of drinks, because, yano, you don't turn 25 everyday," she smiled at Remus' back as he went to set out the drinks on the table.  
"You and Remus?" His eyes glinted and followed her eyes to Lupin.  
"Yep. Hey you never told me what was going on at Gringotts," she swerved onto a topic that she knew Bill could not resist and could talk at length about. Bill summoned two Firewhiskys for them and began talking. Tonks was feeling happy and she was sort of listening to Bill, she would nod and say 'really?' every so often. Her head was filled with Remus' heady scent, his breath in her ear, his soft lips on her cheek.  
"Are you listening Tonks?" Asked Bill. He moved closer to her and looked deep into her eyes, "you seem distracted, is everything alright?"  
"I'm fine," she took a large gulp of Firewhisky. "Sorry Bill," she said, "I know Ginny really wanted to talk to me about something, so I must go and find her."  
"Of course, go have fun," he said smiling, his hand grazing her elbow as she turned. She frowned.

Tonks dodged the twins and Dung to grab another drink. One of the crates was already half empty. She made her way into the living room to find Ginny sitting on one of the sofas.  
"Hey beansprout," Tonks said to Ginny ruffling her hair.  
"Hey Tonks! Happy birthday!" Ginny leaned over and hugged her.  
"What's new?" She asked, sipping her drink.  
"Same as usual, I'm looking forward to going back to school now. Never thought I'd say that," Ginny grinned.  
"Is it getting that bad here?" Asked Tonks.  
"I think I just need a change of scene, I can't imagine what it must be like for-" Ginny was interrupted by a girl with a mass of curly brown hair.  
"Hey Tonks," Hermione she sat on Ginny's other side. Suddenly they began talking about the new range of love potions at Fred and George's joke shop. Tonks' eyes drifted past the girls to see Remus talking to Arthur, he was facing towards her and she could see his eyes switch to hers. Taking a large gulp of her drink she turned back to try to listen to the girls conversation. She could feel his eyes on her, and it made her skin burn. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and she had to force her eyes not to look over at him. She was seriously starting to overheat. She put her drink down and took off her jumper, she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, and she'd left the first three buttons undone. She snuck a look at Remus and saw that his eyes were running all over her. She grabbed her drink and downed it.  
"Woa easy Tonks," said Ginny giggling.  
I need another drink, she thought. With Remus' eyes like that she needed as much alcohol as she could get her hands on. She walked into the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the table with his head on the wood. His snores were echoing off the walls. His shaggy hair was laid out like a spider, surrounded by six bottles of firewhisky.  
"And he calls me the lightweight," she smiled under her breath. She waved her wand and a pillow and blanket appeared. She laid the blanket on top of him and placed the pillow under his head. She heard Molly in the next room telling Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to go to bed.  
She turned to the crate of cinnamon firewhisky, each of the bottles had a cork in the top that needed a screw to undo. She walked to the back of the kitchen, and into the utility room to find the drawer. She staggered slightly, her head dizzy with alcohol. She saw the drawer and reached out for the handle, but her hand grabbed thin air, 2 inches from the handle. She giggled to herself, man she was drunk.  
She finally managed to open the draw and pull out the cork screw. It took her several attempts before she managed to get the cork out. "Yes!" she shouted.

"Having fun?" A mild voice came from the doorway. She turned to see Remus leaning his shoulder against the door of the utility room. He looked tired and his hair was a mess, and he looked utterly gorgeous  
"Yes, I am," she said taking a huge swig of firewhisky. Every time she looked at him, she ached, so she decided to drink instead.  
He walked over to her, "I saw you and Bill," his breathe smelt strongly of liquor.  
"Are you drunk?" She asked him, shocked.  
"Perhaps," his eye lids drooping slightly. "But you didn't answer my question."  
"You didn't ask me a question," she said.  
"Is there something going on with you and Bill?" He asked, his eyes sought hers, and they were filled with an inner torment.  
"No Remus, Bill is like a brother to me," she put her hand on his cheek and felt his soft stubble under her finger tips. Oh God. She took another drink.  
"Good, because… because… oh Dora," his voice was husky and his eyes burned with fire.

Suddenly his lips were on hers, soft and hungry. He caught her completely off guard, and all the breath was knocked out of her body. His hands travelled down to her hips and he pushed her up against the wall. Her bottle fell to the floor, but they ignored it. She ran her hand up his shirt and onto his neck and then into his thick hair, she let it run through her fingers. Heat radiated off his body. She closed her eyes and moaned under his lips as he parted them. One of his hands had moved to her lower back, pulling her body closer into his. She had never been kissed like this before, and it was such a contrast coming from the usual careful Remus Lupin. But his kiss was hungry and it revealed to her the furnace inside him.  
His lips moved from her mouth, down her jaw line, to her neck.  
"Oh Remus," she breathed. Her head was dizzy from the alcohol, but now it was filled with fire and passion, she could feel the blood pumping through her veins.  
She heard voices coming into the kitchen. She put her hands onto his chest and pushed him back slightly so she could look into his eyes.  
"Let's go upstairs," she whispered. In a flash he had apparated them to his room upstairs.

In the darkness his hands found the buttons on her shirt. His hands were slow and gentle as he undid each one. The only sound in the room was their fast breathing. His eyes were magnets in the dark, she stared into them as he smoothly pulled her shirt off her arms. Her long lilac hair fell across her face. He lifted his hand and pushed it gently behind her ear and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face towards his. The pads of his fingers were soft on her skin.  
"You have no idea what you're doing to me," he whispered.  
He bent his head and kissed her so gently, his lips moving achingly slowly with the smallest of pressure. It made the dark room spin, it was addictive.  
She pulled back slightly, so their noses were still touching. She could feel his breath on her face.  
"I need you," she whispered.  
She heard him groan. He grabbed her and they collapsed onto the bed, his lips everywhere.


End file.
